


Liebe geht durch den Magen

by falleraatje



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falleraatje/pseuds/falleraatje
Summary: Ein Prinz entdeckt den besten Kuchen seines Lebens - und genauer betrachtet, ist der Bäcker eigentlich auch ganz süß.





	Liebe geht durch den Magen

Die Hufe klapperten regelmäßig auf den trockenen Waldboden. Ich beobachtete geistesabwesend, wie die Bäume an mir vorbeirauschten und strich mit einer Hand durch die Mähne des Pferdes. Es zeigte keine Reaktion. Oft vergaß ich, dass wir am Hof schon lange nicht mehr mit echten Tieren arbeiten. Mein Vater hatte natürlich Recht, die neuen Maschinen waren viel effizienter als ihre analogen Vorgänger, aber trotzdem vermisste ich das Gefühl, auf meinen langen Reisen das Atmen eines lebendigen Tieres unter mir zu spüren.

Die Straße nach Quenndale zog sich endlos hin. Unter den Einheimischen wurde sie scherzhaft die „Autobahn“ genannt, weil sie nur geradeaus führte und meilenweit keine Wege abzweigten, sodass man ohne nachzudenken automatisch ans Ziel gelangen konnte. Vor allem wenn man, wie meine Familie, auf Roboter umgesattelt hatte und nichts weiter tun musste, als sich tragen zu lassen.

Gegen Mittag drückte ich einen der Knöpfe am Hals des Pferdes und es verlangsamte seine Schritte. Irgendwo in der Nähe musste das kleine Lokal sein, bei dem ich bei meinem letzten Ritt eingekehrt war. Da die Autobahn die einzige Verbindung zwischen unseren Königreichen war, wurde diese von vielen Reisenden genutzt, sodass sich die kleine Kneipe gut über Wasser halten konnte. Auf meinem heutigen Weg waren mir allerdings bisher nur ein paar Wanderer entgegengekommen, sodass ich darauf hoffen konnte, schnell an eine warme Mahlzeit zu gelangen.

Ich stellte das Pferd vor dem Laden ab, schaltete es auf den Standby-Modus und aktivierte die Diebstahlsicherung. Auch wenn das Pferd das goldene Wappen der Königsfamilie trug, konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Es gab einige Untertanen, die eindeutig zu wenig Respekt vor dem Adel besaßen und eine solche Gelegenheit, Unruhe zu stiften, sicher schamlos auszunutzen wussten. Immerhin musste ich bei dem Robo-Pferd nicht befürchten, dass es begann, aus Langeweile den alten Strandkorb anzufressen, der neben der Eingangstür stand. Es passte genauso wenig hierher wie das Schild neben der Tür mit der Aufschrift „Ahoi“, aber irgendwie gefiel es mir, dass hier alles ein bisschen fehl am Platz wirkte.

Die Türen des Lokals öffneten sich automatisch, als ich ihnen entgegentrat. Diese technische Neuerung erntete einen anerkennenden Blick. Es war schön zu sehen, dass sich die Bemühungen meines Vaters, Innovationen in allen Landesteilen zu verbreiten, bemerkbar machten.

Drinnen war es nach der Hitze draußen angenehm kühl. Ich strich mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare, die vom schnellen Reiten zerzaust waren und mir sicher einen missbilligenden Blick meines Vaters eingefangen hätten. Er war der Meinung, als Mitglied der königlichen Familie müsse man sich immer und überall angemessen präsentieren. Aber da ich mich sowieso an der äußersten Grenze seines Reiches befand, ging ich davon aus, dass es ihn aktuell nicht allzu sehr stören würde.

Hinter der Theke stand ein junger Mann, der mir nicht bekannt vorkam. Nirgendwo war ein Roboter zu sehen, der die Gäste bediente. Insgeheim war ich erleichtert. Ich mochte die Gelassenheit, die Menschen verströmten. Egal, wie gehetzt sie waren, es lag doch immer eine gewisse Trägheit über ihnen, die eine Maschine nicht aufweisen konnte.

„Guten Tag. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Sir?“, fragte der junge Mann mit Blick auf meine Jacke, die natürlich auffällig mit dem königlichen Siegel bestickt war. Inkognito zu reisen ließ sich leider nicht mit meinem Status vereinbar.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer warmen Mahlzeit und einem Getränk“, entgegnete ich. „Überrasch mich.“

Der Junge sah für einen kurzen Moment verunsichert aus. „Möchten Sie nicht vielleicht zuerst einen Blick in unsere Speisekarte werfen…“, begann er.

Ich unterbrach ihn mit einer schnellen Handbewegung. „Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt, was eure Gäste mögen. Und bitte mach dir keine allzu großen Umstände, ich bin auf der Durchreise und werde nicht lange verweilen.“

Der Junge zögerte immer noch, aber als ich keine Anstalten machte, ihm genauere Anweisungen zu geben, verschwand er in einem Durchgang und schon bald ertönte ein eifriges Klappern aus der Küche. Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Barhocker zurück und zog meinen Spiegel aus der Tasche. Ich betrachtete kurz meine Frisur – ein hoffnungsloser Fall und schaltete dann den Modus um. Sofort erschien eine Reihe von Nachrichten. Das Botensystem zu ersetzen war eine wirklich clevere Idee gewesen, ein Spiegel war eindeutig praktischer als ein Mann auf einem Pferd oder ein Stadtschreier.

Ich war gerade einmal die Hälfte der Mitteilungen durchgegangen, als der junge Mann wieder auftauchte, einen Teller mit einem dampfenden Brei in der Hand. „Eintopf?“ fragte ich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist eure geheime Spezialität?“

Der junge Mann wurde rot. „Es ist gewissermaßen meine Spezialität…“ Ich war schon immer gut darin gewesen, Menschen nur mit einem Blick zum Reden zu bringen. „Unser Koch ist krank“, rutschte ihm heraus. „Der Eintopf ist das einzige, was ich hinbekomme, ohne es total zu versauen.“

Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. Er tat mir schon ein bisschen leid. Er musste etwa in meinem Alter sein und schien sich dort hinter der Theke nicht sonderlich wohlzufühlen. „Kein Problem, ich habe bestimmt schon Schlimmeres gegessen“, versicherte ich ihm und probierte vorsichtig einen Löffel vom Eintopf. Es schmeckte nicht schlecht, aber auch sonst nicht nach wirklich viel. Trotzdem nickte ich dem Jungen aufmunternd zu. Ich war einen Blick auf das Namensschild an seiner Brust. „Danke, Keith.“

„Möchten Sie noch eine Nachspeise?“ erkundigte Keith sich, sobald ich mit der Suppe fertig war. Ich war eigentlich schon voll, aber sein nettes Lächeln überzeugte mich dann doch, zu nicken und einen erwartungsvollen Blick aufzusetzen, als er einen Teller mit einem Stück Kuchen auf die Theke stellte.

Ohne große Erwartungen schaufelte ich mir eine Gabel davon in den Mund, nur um im nächsten Moment einen Hustenanfall zu erleiden und einen Großteil davon auszuspucken. Das erste, was mir durch den Kopf ging, war, wie entsetzt mein Vater wäre, dass ich so einen unköniglichen Anblick abgab. Dies wurde allerdings sofort davon verdrängt, wie lecker dieser Kuchen war. Ich war mir sicher, noch nie etwas Vergleichbares gegessen zu haben, nicht einmal im Palast.

„Was ist das?“ fragte ich entgeistert.

„Butterfreier Butterkuchen, unser Geheimrezept“, erklärte Keith. Er grinste wissend, während ich den Kuchen in mich hineinfutterte.

„Wie soll das gehen?“ erwiderte ich zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Wie gesagt, ein Geheimrezept.“

Egal, wie sehr ich versuchte ihn zu überreden, selbst als ich damit drohte, königliche Wachen zu senden, rückte Keith nicht mit dem Rezept heraus. Vielleicht wusste er, dass ich meine Drohung nicht ganz ernst meinte. Oder er war einfach nur sehr auf Traditionen bedacht. Am Ende verließ ich das Lokal gut gesättigt, aber trotzdem ein wenig unzufrieden, weil ich nicht genau wusste, wann ich meinen Mund jemals wieder mit etwas so leckerem wie diesem Kuchen würde füllen können.

 

Ich ertappte mich dabei, dass ich in den nächsten Monaten auffallend oft nach Quenndale reiste und dabei natürlich jedes Mal einen Zwischenstopp bei einem gewissen Lokal einlegte. Mein Vater befürwortete meine Reisen und war stolz, dass ich meine Aufgaben als Botschafter des Königs endlich wahrnahm. Ich wusste, dass er insgeheim hoffte, dass ich auf meinen Reisen auch der Königstochter von Quenndale näherkommen würde – er hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass Warenella Iona von Quenndale eine Partie für mich wäre – genau wie ich nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht hatte, dass sie leider ein bisschen zur weiblich für meinen Geschmack sei. Aber stur wie wir beide waren, schickte mein Vater mich weiterhin zu ihr, um ihr den Hof zu machen und ich nutzte meine Reisen, um mich mehr oder weniger heimlich mit Keith zu treffen.

Das war ein weiterer schöner Nebeneffekt meiner regelmäßigen Besuche: Ich bekam jede Menge Kuchen und hatte außerdem die Chance, Keith besser kennenzulernen. Es hatte damit begonnen, dass ich versucht hatte, näher an ihn heranzukommen, damit er mir vielleicht doch irgendwann das Rezept für den Kuchen verriet. Je öfter ich mich mit ihm traf, desto unwahrscheinlicher erschien mir dieser Ausgang. Stattdessen stellte ich fest, dass ich gar nicht mehr so sehr auf das Rezept aus war, sondern mein Körper etwas ganz anderes im Sinn hatte.

Auch heute spürte ich wieder dieses freudige Kribbeln in meinem Bauch, als ich das Lokal am Horizont auftauchen sah. Aufgrund des geraden Verlaufs der Autobahn dauerte es allerdings noch eine ganze Weile, bis ich dort angekommen war. Ich konnte gar nicht schnell genug mein Pferd abstellen und durch die Tür stürmen. Drinnen erlebte ich jedoch eine herbe Enttäuschung: Hinter dem Tresen stand eine ältere Dame und von Keith war keine Spur zu sehen.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte sie und legte das Putztuch zur Seite, mit dem sie gerade noch Gläser poliert hatte.

„Entschuldigung, ist Keith heute nicht hier?“ fragte ich und hätte mich im nächsten Moment dafür ohrfeigen können. Ich verhielt mich wieder einmal ganz und gar nicht meinem Stand entsprechend. Außerdem konnte ich bei ihr sicher auch Kuchen bestellen, ob Keith da war oder nicht, sollte mir ziemlich egal sein. Sollte es, war es aber nicht.

Die Frau sah überrascht aus. „Keith ist unterwegs“, verkündete sie mir.

Ich versuchte, mir meine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Oh, das ist schade. Wann ist er denn wieder da?“ Ich versuchte, meine Stimme möglichst neutral klingen zu lassen, obwohl es mich brennend interessierte zu wissen, ob ich Keith wohl heute noch sehen würde.

„Wir erwarten ihn erst in den nächsten Tagen zurück.“ Meine Hoffnung sank in den Keller. So ein Mist, warum hatte ich meine Reise nicht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt geplant? „Wenn es etwas Wichtiges ist, können Sie ihn aber über Mirroring finden“, fuhr sie fort. „Er liest wahrscheinlich keine Nachrichten, weil er auf Beobachtungsmission im Wald ist, aber die Ortung hat er immer aktiviert.“

Vielleicht holte ich meinen Spiegel zu schnell hervor, aber ich scherte mich ausnahmsweise einmal nicht um mein Image, als ich ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Tresen trommelte, während sie Keith suchte und ortete. „Da müsste er sein. Finden Sie das?“

Ich nickte schnell und nahm meinen Spiegel wieder. Es brauchte nur wenige Klicks, ihn mit meinem Pferd zu verbinden, sodass es genau wusste, wo es hin musste. „Vielen Dank“, ich lächelte die Frau an.

„Kein Problem. Grüßen Sie meinen Neffen lieb von mir, was auch immer Sie von ihm wollen.“

Ich bejahte und verließ das Lokal. Was man doch mit dem königlichen Wappen alles erreichen konnte. Ich war mir sicher, dass Sie mir unter anderen Umständen nicht so leichtfertig Keiths Daten mitgeteilt hätte. Aber ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern stieg aufs Pferd. Wir hatten eine ganz schöne Distanz vor uns, wenn ich heute noch bei Keith ankommen wollte.

Ein paar Stunden später bereute ich es längst, so leichtfertig aufgebrochen zu sein. Was sollte ich Keith sagen, wenn ich ihn tatsächlich fand? Außerdem wurde es langsam dunkel und wenn mein Vater herausfand, dass ich noch nicht in Quenndale war, hätte er sicher einige unangenehme Fragen für mich.

Das Pferd trabte mittlerweile durch dickes Unterholz. Mehrmals musste ich mich vor herunterhängenden Ästen ducken. Ich machte mir eine geistige Notiz, dass ich dieses Problem dem Programmierer melden musste, so etwas barg ein großes Verletzungsrisiko. Im nächsten Moment blieb das Pferd stehen und mein Spiegel blinkte auf. „Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht.“

Erstaunt sah ich mich um. Um mich war nichts zu sehen außer Bäumen und Farn. Normalerweise sollte ein Spiegel bis auf wenige Meter genau sein, aber von Keith war keine Spur zu sehen. Ich wollte gerade meinen Spiegel zu einer erneuten Suche auffordern, als ich plötzlich hinter mir ein Knarren hörte. Ich fuhr herum und wäre fast vom Pferd gefallen, als ich mich Auge und Auge mit Keith wiederfand. Zum Glück besaß das Pferd eine Fallschutzfunktion und bewegte sich instinktiv zur Seite um meiner Bewegung entgegenzuwirken. Ich klammerte mich am Sattel fest.

„Was machst du denn hier?“ fragte Keith entgeistert.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen.“ Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Keith tatsächlich auf dem tiefhängenden Ast einer alten Eiche hockte, an dem ich mir vorhin fast den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Irgendwie schaffte er es, trotzdem elegant auszusehen, als er sich rittlings auf dem Ast niederließ.

„Ich bin im Auftrag einer Umweltorganisation hier, um Vögel und andere Waldbewohner zu beobachten. Sie sind überzeugt, dass die Spiegel unsichtbare Strahlen weiterleiten, die wir Menschen nicht sehen können, aber die Tiere dazu bringen, sich aus den Städten zurückzuziehen.“

„Das klingt sehr weit hergeholt“, entgegnete ich. Ich hätte Keith nicht für jemanden gehalten, der an Verschwörungstheorien glaubte.

„Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob es wirklich an den Spiegeln liegt, aber Fakt ist, dass es hier so tief im Wald keinerlei menschliche Einflüsse gibt und ich hier jede Menge Tiere entdeckt habe, die in den Städten längst als ausgestorben gelten. Hast du jemals echtes Vogelzwitschern gehört?“

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich an meine Kindheit zu erinnern, aber außer den Tauben auf dem Marktplatz kam mir nichts in den Sinn, was nicht den heutigen Attrappen entsprach, die in regelmäßigen Abständen auf Hausdächern angebracht wurden und morgens ihre Lieder sangen, um die Bewohner zu wecken. „Ich weiß es nicht“, gab ich zu. „Aber was soll denn daran schlecht sein? Die Vögel haben nur die Stadt verschmutzt und für Lärmbelästigung gesorgt. Heutzutage kann man sie einfach abstellen, wenn sie stören.“

Mir kam ein besonders markanter Punkt wieder in den Sinn, den mein Vaters in der Grabrede meines Großvaters erwähnt hatte. Er habe die Stadt vom Ungeziefer befreit und damit die Bewohner gerettet. Die Technik sei ein Segen, den König Adalbert über das Land gebracht habe. Und nun führte mein Vater diese Bewegung voran.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten, warum du hier bist.“ Keith riss mich unsanft aus meinen Gedanken. Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass ich mich immer noch mit ihm im Wald befand.

„Du warst nicht im Lokal, also hat deine Tante mir deinen Standort gegeben“, erwiderte ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Du bist den ganzen weiten Weg hierher geritten für ein Stück Butterkuchen? Du weißt schon, dass meine Tante dir den auch verkaufen könnte?“

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Der Kuchen ist nicht das gleiche, wenn du nicht da bist.“

Für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein überraschter Ausdruck über Keiths Gesicht, der allerdings sofort wieder verschwunden war. „Na wenn das so ist, sollte ich dich wohl hereinbitten“, entschied er.

Ich blickte mich noch einmal um, konnte aber nichts entdecken, was einem Haus ähnelte.

„Du schaust in die falsche Richtung.“ Keith grinste und deutete nach oben. Ich folgte seiner Hand und schluckte, als ich das Baumhaus sah, das in mindestens zehn Metern Höhe über uns in den Wipfeln thronte. „Von dort hat man den besten Überblick.“

Ja, das vielleicht, aber es hatte auch das beste Potential, dass mir vor Höhenangst bereits bei dem Gedanken dort hochzuklettern schwindelig wurde. Auf einem Pferd zu sitzen, war gerade noch akzeptabel, aber von allem, was höher war, hielt ich mich normalerweise fern. Vor allem wenn man dafür wie hier eine wacklige Strickleiter hochklettern musste.

Keith war schon fast oben, als er merkte, dass ich ihm nicht folgte. „Was ist?“ rief er nach unten. „Hast du Angst?“

„Natürlich nicht“, entgegnete ich. Das erste, was man als Prinz lernte, war, niemals Schwäche zu zeigen. „Ich muss nur noch mein Pferd ausschalten.“ Da ich damit rechnete (oder zumindest darauf hoffte), ein wenig länger hier zu bleiben, schaltete ich es diesmal komplett ab und nicht nur auf Standby. Hier in der Wildnis gab es sicherlich keine geeignete Ladestation und ich wollte bei meiner Abreise ohne Probleme bis nach Hause zurückkommen.

Als ich keine Möglichkeit hatte, noch länger Zeit zu schinden, musste ich mich wohl oder übel doch zur Strickleiter bewegen. Keith saß mittlerweile oben am Eingang des Baumhauses und ließ seine Beine über die Kante baumeln. Schon bei dem Anblick wurde mir mulmig zumute. Trotzdem packte ich fest die Leiter und begann mit dem Aufstieg.

Ich schaffte es genau vier Stufen, bis ich mich nicht mehr davon abhalten konnte, nach unten zu schauen. „Scheiße“, rutschte es mir heraus. Ich war gerade mal ein paar Meter vom Boden entfernt und schon jetzt schien alles unter mir zu schwanken. Ich schloss die Augen und klammerte mich an die Seile, die die Leiter hielten. Ich war ein verdammter Prinz, ich sollte so etwas mit links schaffen.

Plötzlich bewegte sich die Leiter und ich riss panisch die Augen auf. Keith befand sich ein paar Stufen über mir und beugte sich zur mir herunter. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Halt dich bloß fest!“ rief ich und betrachtete er besorgt, wie er sich von der Leiter entfernte und sich stattdessen an einem Ast festhielt, um einen besseren Blick auf mich zu haben.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin als Kind jahrelang nur auf Bäumen herumgeklettert. Außerdem sind wir nicht mal wirklich weiter oben.“ Das würde ich stark bezweifeln. Ich wagte es nicht, noch einmal nach unten zu schauen, aber wir waren garantiert weit genug über dem Boden, dass ein Fall nicht ohne Verletzung enden würde.

„Hier, nimm meine Hand. Es ist alles gut, du wirst nicht fallen.“ Ich blickte nach oben. Keith war nun fast auf meiner Höhe. Seine Hand schwebte direkt über meinem Kopf. Ich müsste nur nach oben greifen, um sie zu fassen. Allerdings müsste ich dafür auch meinen sicheren Griff um das Seil aufgeben. Es war irgendwie nett, wie Keith sich um mich sorgte, aber andererseits natürlich total peinlich, mich als Königssohn in eine solche Lage zu bringen, in der ich mich so verwundbar zeigte.

Dies war der entscheidende Anstoß, den ich gebraucht hatte. Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und löste die Finger meiner rechten Hand von Seil, nur um mich gleich darauf an Keiths Arm zu klammern. Er schien allerdings damit gerechnet zu haben, denn er zog mich mühelos hoch, sodass ich gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als meine Füße langsam Stufe um Stufe weiter nach oben zu bewegen (vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass sich Keiths Hand so gut in meiner anfühlte, dass ich ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte).

Oben angekommen musste ich dies jedoch wohl oder übel tun. Sobald ich mich über die Schwelle gehievt hatte, schloss Keith schnell die Tür hinter uns. So konnte ich fast vergessen, dass wir uns viel zu weiter über der Erde befanden. Trotzdem musste ich mich erst einmal gegen eine Wand lehnen und ein paarmal Luft holen, um meine Atmung zu beruhigen.

Keith ließ sich neben mir nieder und legte mir eine Hand aufs Bein, genau oberhalb des Knies. Die Berührung erdete mich sofort. Langsam breitete sich von dort eine seltsame Ruhe in meinem Körper aus. Keith schien eine Art Wunderheiler zu sein.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte ich nach einer Weile, als die Stille drohte mich zu ersticken. Ich war es vom Hof gewohnt, dass immer irgendwo etwas los war.

„Ich habe ein paar Spiele da?“ schlug Keith vor. „Monopoly?“

Ich lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das endet garantiert nur mit Streit. Ich habe mich damals mit meinen Cousinen darüber so in die Haare gekriegt, dass das Spiel jahrelang bei Familienfeiern verboten war.“

„Hm, so viel Auswahl habe ich leider nicht…“ Keith ging zu einer Kommode hinüber und durchwühlte ein paar Schubladen. Sofort vermisste ich seine Wärme neben mir. „Normalerweise rechne ich nicht mit Besuch, wenn ich hier bin.“ Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, sodass seine dunklen Locken in alle Richtungen abstanden. Auf einmal hatte ich das unbändige Bedürfnis, meine Hände darin zu vergraben. Warum sollte ich nicht einen Schritt in diese Richtung machen? Keith hatte mich wohl kaum ohne Hintergedanken in sein Baumhaus eingeladen.

Ich stand auf und trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Leider frischte genau in diesem Moment draußen der Wind auf und mir wurde wieder bewusst, dass wir uns auf einer _wackelnden_ Plattform mitten in der Luft befanden. Ich musste mich an dem kleinen Tisch festklammern, damit meine Höhenangst nicht schon wieder von mir Besitz ergriff.

Sofort war Keith bei mir und hielt mich fest. „Es ist alles gut“, flüsterte er. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte ich ihm und ließ es zu, dass er mich hielt. Seine Arme fühlten sich sowieso viel zu gut an, wie sie sich um mich schmiegten und seine Hände auf meinem Rücken zu liegen kamen. Ich konnte hinterher nicht mehr sagen, wer von uns beiden den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, aber eine Sekunde später lagen Keiths Lippen auf meinen.

Ich legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog Keith noch näher an mich heran. Seine Lippen öffneten sich. Ich verstand den Hinweis und vertiefte unseren Kuss. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Rücken weiter nach unten und ich schnappte nach Luft. „Möchtest du…?“ brachte ich heraus. Keith nickte eilig. Ich war erst verwirrt, als er sich von mir löste und dachte, dass ich seine Signale vielleicht falsch verstanden hatte. Dies erwies sich aber als unnötige Befürchtung, als er sein Oberteil abstreifte und mir den Blick auf sein beeindruckendes Sixpack freigab.

Ich pfiff anerkennend. Keith wurde rot. Ohne nachzudenken fuhr ich mit den Fingern die leichte Färbung seiner Haut entlang, über seine Wangen bis hinunter zu seiner Brust. „Damit kann ich arbeiten“, flüsterte ich. Bevor er irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hatte ich seinen Mund schon wieder mit den Lippen eingefangen.

Die nächsten Minuten war ein Wirbelwind an Küssen und verloren gehenden Kleidungsstücken. Ich kam erst wieder einigermaßen zu Sinnen, als Keith mich hinüber zu dem Bett zog, das zwar altmodisch aber eindeutig gemütlich aussah. Auf dem Weg dorthin ließ Keith seine Boxershorts und damit sein letztes Kleidungsstück fallen.

Mittlerweile vibrierte ich fast vor Erregung. Deshalb blickte ich für einen Moment verwirrt auf das kleine Fläschchen, das Keith mir hinhielt. Einen Moment später begriff ich – es war eine alte Methode und ich hatte bisher nur aus weniger seriösen geschichtlichen Quellen davon gehört, aber wenn es danach ging, sollte es sogar noch deutlich besser funktionieren als alle neumodischen Erfindungen.

Das Gel aus dem Fläschchen klebte an meinen Fingern, aber es fühlte sich angenehm warm an. „Wie willst du mich?“ fragte Keith mit rauer Stimme. Seine Haare standen inzwischen noch weiter ab und seine Lippen glänzten, geschwollen von unseren Küssen.

„Auf dem Rücken, ich möchte dich ansehen“, entschied ich. Wieder beobachtete ich fasziniert, wie die Röte über Keiths Brust kroch. Ich hielt mich aber nicht mehr lange damit auf, ihn nur anzuschauen. Das Bett knarzte leicht, als ich mich zwischen seinen Beinen niederließ und langsam begann, ihn erst mit einem, dann mit zwei Fingern vorzubereiten.

„Ich bin so weit“, stieß Keith schon nach wenigen Stößen hervor. „Bitte, ich muss dich in mir spüren.“

Ich ließ mich davon jedoch nicht beirren. So eilig ich es auch hatte, ich hatte nicht vor, Keith wehzutun. Stattdessen beugte ich mich zu ihm hinunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen um ihn abzulenken. Sofort drängte Keith sich an mich heran. Ich liebte es, wie er auf alle meiner Berührungen reagierte. Vor allem, als ich endlich meine Finger entfernte und stattdessen meinen Schwanz vor seinem Eingang platzierte.

Keith flehte mich an, endlich etwas zu tun und diesmal erfüllte ich ihm seinen Wunsch nur zu gerne. Langsam drang ich in ihn ein. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um in seiner Enge nicht sofort zu kommen. Es half nicht wirklich, dass Keith immer wieder versuchte, mir mit seinem Becken entgegen zu kommen und bat, dass ich mich endlich bewegte.

Schließlich konnte ich mich nicht länger zurückhalten. Ich stöhnte laut, als ich mich mit tiefen Stößen in ihm vergrub. Er fühlte sich so gut an! Es war fast peinlich, wie schnell es am Ende vorbei war. Doch als Keith begann, meinen Stößen entgegenzukommen und mich immer tiefer in sich aufzunehmen, war es um mich geschehen. Ich krallte mich in seiner Schulter fest, als ich kam. Geistesabwesend griff ich mit der anderen Hand nach ihm, um ihm ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt zu verhelfen. Ich spürte, wie er sich um mich zusammenzog, als er schließlich kam. Fast hätte es mich wieder hart werden lassen.

Aber Runde zwei konnte warten. Ich ließ mich aus Keith hinausgleiten und legte die Arme um ihn. „Wie war das?“ fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Wirklich beeindruckend. Ich dachte, als Königssohn könntest du nichts anderes als gut auszusehen und dumme Sprüche zu klopfen, aber du hast tatsächlich noch mehr Talente.“

Ich lachte leise. Wer konnte sofort nach dem Sex so eloquent sein? „Da bin ich aber froh.“ Ich drückte Keith einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Auf einmal war es mir völlig egal, dass wir in einem Holzschuppen in den Baumkronen schwebten. Ich wollte einfach nur so lange wie möglich hier liegen bleiben und Keith in meinen Armen halten.

 

Leider war es nicht möglich, einfach für immer hier zu bleiben. Ich blinzelte in die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das kleine Fenster hereindrangen. Als Prinz hatte ich gewisse Verpflichtungen, vor denen ich lange genug davongelaufen war. Vorsichtig wand ich mich aus Keiths Armen, um ihn nicht zu wecken. So leise ich konnte, sammelte ich meine Klamotten vom Boden auf. Zum Glück hatte unsere Schneiderin vor kurzem in einen neuen selbstreinigenden Stoff investiert, sodass ich nicht befürchten musste, nicht repräsentabel an meinem Ziel anzukommen.

Kurz bevor ich das Baumhaus verließ, blickte ich noch einmal auf Keith. Er schlief immer noch tief und fest. Ich widerstand der Versuchung, ihm seine Locken aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Auf der Küchenzeile fand ich einen Zettel und einen Stift. Fast hätte ich darüber gelacht, wie niedlich altmodisch hier alles war. Ich kritzelte schnell eine Botschaft (gut, dass der königliche Hof überhaupt noch Handschrift lehrte) und machte mich dann daran, meine Angst zu überwinden und die Strickleiter hinabzusteigen.

Als ich unten angekommen mein Pferd aktivierte, war von Keith immer noch nichts zu hören. Bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Nacht, schien ein permanentes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht verankert zu sein. Ich ignorierte das Blinken meines Spiegels, der garantiert jede Menge ungelesener Nachrichten anzeigen würde und gab das Lokal als Ziel in mein Pferd ein. Wenn ich jetzt noch ein Stück butterfreien Butterkuchen bekam, wäre mein Morgen endgültig perfekt und nichts konnte mir mehr den Tag verderben.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist im Rahmen einer Challenge entstanden - vielen Dank an meine Freunde, die dabei mitgewirkt haben.
> 
> Die Vorgaben waren:  
> Setting: ein märchenhaft anmutender Wald auf einem fremden Planeten  
> Genre: Science Fiction, Erotik  
> Wörter, die vorkommen sollten: Autobahn, beeindrucken, Butterfrei, Grabrede, Strandkorb, Monopoly.
> 
> Ich hoffe, ich habe alles nach euren Vorstellungen umgesetzt ;)


End file.
